


Myka's Banana Fish Drabble Collection

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: All the Banana Fish drabbles I've written.





	1. A Chat with Mrs. Coleman

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles will be tagged individually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Script, Nosy neighbors

Eiji is shopping for groceries and starts having a chat with his neighbor, Mrs. Coleman.

 **Mrs. Coleman** : “So when are you introducing us to your boyfriend?" 

 **Eiji** : *stammering* "Ash isn’t **—**  we’re not **—** ”

 **Mrs. Coleman** : “You don’t have to be shy. I’m a modern woman! Those things are ok now. I’ve seen you two together. You can’t hide it. That’s love." 

 **Eiji** : "I… It’s not…" 

 **Mrs. Coleman** : "Is it just sex? Don’t you love him?" 

 **Eiji** : *super red* …I love him…   


	2. Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, Ice Skating, Rockefeller Center

“Hold my hand.” Ash offers his gloved hand palm up.

Eiji stares. His feet shake. “I’m going to fall.”

Ash grins. “I thought you were an athlete.”

Eiji pouts even as he takes Ash’s hand. The warmth increases a little even through their thick gloves. “I’m a pole vaulter! I do air, not ice.”

Ash laughs and pulls. “Wait! Wait!” Eiji glides a few feet on the ice, before his legs start trembling and he hangs on to Ash for dear life. “Don’t let go!”

“Never.” Ash whispers close to his ear.


	3. Daily Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, Kissing

Eiji rubs his eyes, trying to force the sleepiness away as he walks barefoot down the hall. Coffee, the only thing on his mind.

He doesn’t make it to the kitchen though. He stops on the threshold of the living room. His breath catching at the sight of Ash sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper.

Eiji quickly tiptoes back to their room to grab his camera. Then tiptoes back without being heard.

He never gets tired of seeing Ash through his lens. Catching the other boy in oblivious moments like this. Free of the dark of his world… free of worry, free of—

Eiji snaps the picture.

Ash looks up.

“Taking photos of me again,” the blond boy smiles and puts the paper down.

Eiji fidgets for a moment as he lowers the camera. “I’m sorry.”

Ash motions him forward. Eiji’s bare feet tap tap on the wooden floor until he stands in front of Ash. The camera is taken from his hands and carefully placed on the coffee table.

“I told you I didn’t mind,” Ash takes Eiji’s hand gently, rubs his palm with his fingers. “As long as you don’t show them to anyone. They are just for you.”

Eiji nods. Feeling their fingers intertwining one by one until Ash holds tight to his hand and pulls him down. Eiji squeaks as he falls into the blond’s lap. Feels his cheeks burn when Ash kisses him. The coffee long forgotten, no longer needed.

And as they break apart to catch their breath and Eiji sees Ash’s smiles. He promises to himself that the pictures are just for him. Just for them. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://myka-writes.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mykafl).


End file.
